Normal collagen in human vitreous consists of a unique type of ((alpha 1) 11)3 molecule in the form of very thin filaments which presumably contributes to its optical transparency and gel-like consistency. It is hypothesized here that injury to the vitreous stimulates production of a different type of collagen, which is able to either condense into thicker fibers, or to undergo more extensive cross-linkage accounting for marked contraction of vitreous scar tissue. This hypothesis will be tested by assaying various morphologic and metabolic characteristics of normal and traumatized vitreous including: rate of collagen synthesis, activity of prolyl hydroxylase, lysyl oxidase, and chemical composition of the various types of collagen, routine ophthalmological examinations, transmission electron microscopy (EM) of collagen filaments, scanning EM of collagen orientation, and routine histochemical studies of fibrous tissues and scars. Beta-aminopropionitrile (BAPN), an inhibitor of lysyl oxidase, will be used in the form of large molecular weight BAPN-polymer to block the formation of cross-linkage in newly formed vitreous collagen and antioxidants or free radical scavengers (vit. E (superoxide dismutase) will be used to inhibit peroxidation.